Potted plants and flowers are a welcome addition to almost any home exterior area such as porches or patios. Their vibrant colors combined with their unique living appearance brighten the exterior of any home and make it a more inviting experience. Many people resort to the use of planters for holding such flowering plants and even vegetables. However, such planters require a level surface upon which to be placed. Any uneven ground surface such as grass, gravel, or the like will cause such planters to tip over in even the slightest of breezes.
Additionally, many households are rediscovering the benefits of having a home garden. In many urban environments there is limited room for growing flowers, herbs, and vegetables. This lack of space becomes an even greater disadvantage when trying to glow fruiting vegetables like tomatoes, cucumbers, or similar vegetable which require growth control measures such as staking.
There have been various attempts to provide growing containers which address these problems. Examples of these attempts range from window box gardens suspended growing containers which provide for such vegetable to be planted in an inverted position such that they grow in a downward direction from the suspended growing device. Examples of these devices can be seen by reference in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,861 issued to Sandman et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,278 issued to Felknor et al.
While these concepts are sound and these devices may achieve their purported objectives each suffer from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization. Particularly, these devices are useful for only one (1) plant per container. Furthermore, the design of these types of growing devices makes it almost impossible to use the growing container for additional flowers or vegetables. These devices also require a suitable support structure to hang the growing device which can support the weight of the plant and the soil.